Uma ajuda pro lobinho
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Lupin está apaixonado. Lilly quer ajuda o lobo a conquistar o amor. Quando seu amado não é assim tão convencional, o que a sua melhor amiga pode fazer para ajudar? Uma comédia romântica bem leve e divertida. SR Completa
1. Capítulo 1

"Vamos Lupin... Eu te conheço... Sei exatamente qual é o seu problema. Esses olhinhos tristes não me enganam. Quem é a felizarda?"

"Quem é o que, Lilly?"

"A felizarda, sabe? A pessoa que tá te deixando desse jeito. A dona do seu coraçãozinho canino."

"Ah... Isso.."

"É! Quem é, em? Eu conheço?"

"Ninguém..."

"Você não me engana! Diga ou eu descubro."

"Sirius"

"Quem?"

"Sirius!"

"Onde?"

"Não... Ele é a pessoa."

"Que tava na porta?"

"Não... Que tá me deixando assim."

"Então Sirius roubou a garota que você gosta?"

"Não, Lilly... Sirius é a garota."

"Sirius é uma garota?"

"Não!"

Um segundo de silêncio

"AAAAAHHH, MEU MELHOR AMIGO É GAY?"

"Fala mais alto... Algumas pessoas em Londres ainda não devem ter ouvido."

"E o que você pretende fazer, em?"

"Agora tava pensando em ir lá embaixo pegar umas torradas... Você quer?"

"Não! O que você vai fazer em relação ao Sirius?"

"Um... Estava pensando em ficar olhando-o por traz de um livro na aula de história da magia."

Novo segundo de silêncio

"Eu vou te ajudar, Reminho!"

"Não obrigado! Atrás do livro só cabe um..."

"Eu vou te ajudar a conquistar o Sirius."

"VOCÊ VAI O QUE?"

"Ajudar oras, ou você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa sozinho?"

"Acontece que eu não quero conseguir nada!"

"É lógico que quer!"

"Não quero!"

"Quer!"

"Então prova..."

"Imagina o Black encostado numa parede... A camisa social meio aberta... O cabelo bagunçado... A gravata solta e as mangas dobradas..."

"Eu quero!"

"Viu?"

"Então, senhora eu-tenho-o-remmy-nas-mãos, o que pretende fazer?"

"Deixa comigo."

"Eu tenho medo..."

"O que disse?"

"Nada, Lilizinha querida!"

"Acho bom! Fica aqui... Eu Já volto!"

"E para onde mais eu poderia ir?"

Meia hora depois

"Já sei como você vai fazer, Remmy."

"Fazer pra que?"

"Pra conquistar o Black, oras!"

"A é? Como?"

"Você vai mandar rosas vermelhas pra ele! Minha tia trouxa solteirona desencalhou assim."

"O que ta querendo insinuar, Lílian?"

"Nada!"

"Um... Rosas vermelhas não é meio gay?"

"Tá brincando com a minha cara, né?"

"Esquece. E como, exatamente, vamos encomendar as rosas? Estamos dentro de um castelo..."

"Não seja tolo, Lupin! Mandamos uma coruja."

"Você é maravilhosa!"

"Guarde seus elogios! Você vai ter que escrever o cartão."

"Eu acho que vou voltar pra traz do meu livro e..."

"Você é um garoto inteligente... carinhoso... simpático... sensível... bonito."

"Mas não sei fazer cartão!"

"Só tenta!"

Rabisca alguma coisa

"Credo, Remmy... Que Piegas! Parece novela mexicana."

"Novela!"

"Esqueça... Vai ter que servir. Vamos mandar essa coisa logo!"

"Porque não mandamos amanhã?"

"Terça tem promoção. Sai pela metade do preço."

"Eu posso pagar pelo inteiro"

"Acredite em mim, você não pode!"

"Ok... vamos para o corujal! AGORA!"

* * *

**N/A: **Ah é divertido escrever essa fic. Deve ser porque é a minha primeira comédia, mas foi realmente muito muito legal. Eu escrevi todos os diálogos numa noite entediante e extremamente inspirada com uma amiga no messenger.

Deu nisso aqui.

Espero que vocês gostem, porque o pobrezinho do Remmy vai passar por muita coisa daqui pra frente.

Como é de praxe, vou dar uma dedicatória para essa fic. Acho que é um meio de passar a responsabilidade dela pra outras pess... O que? Eu não disse nada.

Bem... Essa fic é de quatro pessoas na verdade. Quatro pessoas que eu amo muito mesmo (apesar que uma delas nem sabe direito disso). **_Marih, Bárbara e Kaka_** vocês são perfeitas, tá? Mas e a quarta pessoa? Bem... Ela é o motivo pelo qual eu vou sentir falta desse ano que ta acabando. **_André_**, acho que você nunca vai saber disso, mas essa fic é sua também.

Reviews são realmente muito bem vindos e, na verdade, pode ser que uma boa quantidade deles faça o próximo capítulo sair mais rápido. Huahuahuahua...


	2. Capítulo 2

"E então?"

"E então o que?"

"Não banque o idiota, Remmy! Chegou?"

"Olha... Se chegou ele não disse nada..."

"Que estranho. Ninguém recebe um buquê de rosas vermelhas e fica por isso mesmo."

"Talvez ele simplesmente não goste, Lilly... Ainda acho que é meio Gay."

"Mas ele teria falado com você, não? Quer dizer, você assinou o cartão."

"É... Depois a gente pensa nisso, agora me deixa guardar os materiais, jantar e me recolhe a minha triste existência."

"Para de drama, Remmy. Temos que tentar saber o que aconteceu."

"Ahhhn... Sabe, Lilly... Eu não sei direito se quero mesmo que o Sirius saiba."

"Agora é meio tarde. Tinha que ter pensado nisso antes."

silêncio de indignação

"Eu tentei! Você quem não deixou! Ficou dizendo aquelas coisa sobre camisas sociais, calças e cabelos despenteados..."

"Pode gritar. Quem vai ficar mau é você mesmo! Pra aquelas garotas ali, a sua imagem de monitor santo foi pelo ralo."

"Que merda."

"E a de educado também. Melhor calar a boca antes que você fique sem personalidade."

"..."

"Vem... Vamos subir as escadas do dormitório."

"Vamos?"

"Lógico! Qual o problema? Já subi aí um monte de vezes, e quero ver se o buquê não está mesmo na cama do Black."

"Eu teria percebido, se tivesse um buquê gigantesco aí na hora do almoço."

"Remmy, Remmy... Eu não confio nem um pouco na sua atenção!"

"Mas em se tratando DELE, eu sou muito atencioso."

"Tem sorte do dormitório estar vazio. Ia ser complicado explicar essa frase."

"Nem fale."

"Ei!"

"Hum?"

"Depois diz que não é distraído... Está guardando os materiais aí tem meia hora e não notou isso."

"Isso o que?"

"Agora não sei se é distraído ou burro mesmo."

"Bem..."

"Esse envelope rosa gigantesco no seu travesseiro, jumento!"

"Jumento?"

"Abre logo!"

papel rasgando

"Olha! É de uma tal de Miriun Slack."

"Mirian Slack, não é aquela primeirista meio gordinha e de cara achatada?"

"Acho que sim... Mas por que ela me mandaria uma carta cheia de corações e rimas melosas?"

"Não é obvio? Ela está a fim de você."

"Iiiiirrrrrch"

"Mas, porque essa paixão tão repentin... Ai, droga! Remus, querido."

"Que?"

"Você escreveu o nome do destinatário das flores de forma legível?"

"Oras... Escrevi com a minha letra de sempre! Porque?"

"Pega esse pergaminho e escreve Sirius Black!"

"Porque?"

"AGORA!"

Rabiscos

"Toma!"

"Remus, meu amorzinho... ISSO AI É UM M E NÃO UM S!"

"Você que não sabe ler! Olha aqui... S-i-r-i-u-s B-l-a-c-k."

"Remus... Para as pessoas normais fica mais o menos assim: M-i-r-i-u-n S-l-a-c-k"

"Oh, merda!"

"APRENDA A ESCREVER AS LETRAS DIREITO, REMUS."

"Ninguém nunca reclamou!"

"Claro, você não deixa ninguém ler!"

"E agora, o que eu vou fazer com a Miriun?"

"Com todo respeito... Se vira."

"Mas você prometeu que ia me ajudar!"

"Isso não tava no contrato."

"Lilly..."

"Tá bem, só não faça essa carinha de cachorro chutado. Digamos que você tem duas opções."

"E quais seriam?"

"Bem. Ou você esquece o Sirius e fica com a Miriun..."

"Nem pensar. Próxima opção."

"Ou pode desfazer o mal entendido com a Miriun e continuar tentando fisgar o Sirius."

"Eu acho que vou ficar com a terceira..."

"Que terceira?"

"A que eu me jogo de uma torre e acabo logo com tudo isso."

"Não seja ridículo. Você não é covarde a esse ponto e, mesmo que fosse, as janelas de Hogwarts tem proteção anti-suicidas. Ia ser puxado de volta antes de chegar no solo."

"Será que se eu pensar em outra coisa, beijar a Miriun se torna um pouco melhor?"

"Oras... Esclarecer as coisas não pode ser tão difícil. É só largar de ser anti-social e ir lá falar com ela. O que tem de complicado?"

"Tudo entre o "largar" e o "ela"."

"Remus..."

"Tudo bem! Eu vou tentar."

"Maravilha!"

"Mas não prometo nada!"

"Bah, detalhes. Agora vamos comer que todos os alunos já devem estar lá em baixo."

"Ai meu deus... Com que cara eu vou olhar para as primeiristas?"

"Com a mesma de sempre, oras. Você já cora toda vez que uma mulher olha pra você mesmo..."

* * *

**N/A: **Hahahahaha... Eu vou ser muito muito má com o Lupin daqui pra frente. olhar malefico

Desculpem a demoraaa, mas é que eu tava com uma falta de imaginação (só porque faz muito tempo que eu não falo besteira) e uns problemas (lê-se preguiça de digitar).

Mas agora está tudo resolvido! Empolguei de novo.

Muuuuito obrigada para a **Dany** e a **Gi** (que sem vocês essa fic não saia), pra **Nathi** (espero que tome gosto pelo shipper, é muito lindo), pra **Kaká, Nadia** e "**não interessa**" (que ninguém precisa saber que se chama Raquel), pro **Fernando**, **Nyare**, **Mo de Áries**, a **Renatinha **(que eu nunca vou esquecer) e a **Larry**.

Por favor, continuem mandando reviews, nem que seja para escrever só "legal". Me dá animo de escrever e faz os capítulos saírem realmente mais rápido. Por favooooor puppy eyes Não custa nem 2 minutinhos.

Beijos e feliz ano novo.


	3. Capítulo 3

"Ei Remmy, eu achei a solução para o seu problema!"

"Maravilha! E qual seria ela?"

"Bombons de cereja com licor!"

"Você quer que eu jogue bombons na Miriun? Que idéia maravilhosa!"

"Não, Remus. Eu estou falando do Sirius!"

"Porque eu jogaria bombons no Sirius?"

"Não é pra jogar, é pra comer! Você vai dar bombons de presente pro Sirius!"

"Ah sim... Mas eu preferia que você estivesse resolvendo o "outro" problema, sabe? É um tanto mais urgente."

"Não seja tolo, Remmy! O que uma primeirista apaixonada pode fazer?"

"REEEEEEEMMYYYYYYYYY"

"Olá Miriun..."

"Remmynhoooo... Você não esqueceu do nosso encontro hoje a noite, esqueceu?"

"Nunca, Miriun querida."

"Então estarei te esperando, fofuxinho da Mimi."

_Porta batendo_

"Oh, Lilly, por favor me mate! Tenha misericórdia."

"Você ainda não contou pra ela?"

"Eu não tive coragem! Quer dizer, ela parecia tão feliz... e..."

"Você é bom demais, Remus! Tão bom que chega a ser uma besta!"

"Droga de bondade superconcentrada."

"Esqueça isso. Vamos falar dos bombons."

"ESQUECER? Porque não é você que vai ter que se encontrar com a Miriun hoje."

"Tudo bem... Então podemos esquecer o Sirius e ficarmos nos lamentando sobre a Miriun o dia todo. Você que sabe."

"Droga..."

"Continuando, eu já encomendei uma caixa de bombons da dedosdemel. Chegam amanhã."

"Maravilha! Mas porque de cereja com licor?"

"Você sabe... Licor... MUITO licor... Licor DEMAIS."

"Ahhn?"

"Esqueça, senhor inocência. Continuando DE NOVO, eu quero que você entregue os bombons nas mãos do Sirius."

"Porque eu não posso simplesmente deixar na cama dele?"

"Uma caixa de doces sozinha no dormitório? Ficou maluco, Remmy? Nunca ouviu falar na lei da maldade das coisas?"

"Lei do que?"

"Lei da maldade das coisas! Das duas uma, ou a caixa vai sair correndo, ou alguém vai sair correndo com a caixa. Se bem que no segundo caso seria lei da maldade dos grifinórios."

"..."

"Enfim... Olha a hora. Você não tem um encontro agora?"

"Oh, Lilly! Me joga da janela! Eu quero uma doença contagiosa, um ataque cardíaco, qualquer coisa!"

"Remmynho, é só você enrolar a menina por uma hora ou duas."

"Porque VOCÊ, não enrola a Miriun?"

"Porque eu não tenho cabelos dourados, olhos castanhos e não mandei rosas pra ninguém."

"Mas as rosas não eram pra ela e... LILLY, PARE DE ME EMPURRAR!"

"Se eu não empurrar você não vai! E não pode deixar a pobre menina na ilusão de que tem um gato desses apaixonado por ela."

"E em que alimentar as esperanças dela vai ajudar? Não me empurra, tem uma escada logo ali!"

"Escada? Não seja bobo, estamos no segundo andar, não tem escadas nessa direção e..."

_barulho de Remmy rolando escada abaixo_

"..."

"Remmy você está bem? A sua perna ta fazendo um ângulo esquisito..."

"EU PAREÇO BEM? ME ESCUTE QUANDO EU FALO!"

"AAAHHHNN que drama... Só precisamos levar você pra enfermaria. E olhe pelo lado bom, assim você não vai poder ir ao encontro."

"Tem razão... Obrigada, Merlin! A vida é bela, eu não vou ter que encontrar a Miriun, lalalala."

"Não grita! Pras outras pessoas, ela ainda é sua namorada."

"Tudo bem... Me ajuda aqui... Eu acho que quebrei a perna."

"Você acha? A minha perna em condições normais não vira desse jeito."

"Pare de falar e me ajude!"

"Não seja grosso! Fui eu quem te salvei do encontro."

"Unf... Me pergunto se era sua intenção."

"O que foi?"

"Nada!"

* * *

**N/A:** Tadinho do meu Remmynho... Eu juro que não queria fazer ele sofrer assim. Ta... Eu queria sim! Huahuhauahuahuahua. 

E agora, como ele vai se livrar dessa doida? Se eu soubesse juro que contava.

Muito muito muito obrigada pra **Não interessa** (oras, você tem um nome tão bonito, qual o problema de contar?), **Kaka **(Os ingleses são todos meus, huahuahuahua), **Gi**, **Nathi **(que eu espero que leia ainda muitas S/Rs melhores do que essa ), **Camis**, **Mo de Áries** (ele ainda nem começou a sofrer, haha) e **Momo**. Simplesmente adorei tooooodos os Reviews.

Continuem mandando reviews, por favor. É muito bom escrever sabendo o que as pessoas acham.

Beijos para todos.


	4. Capítulo 4

"Tá doendo, Remmynho?"

"É lógico que está doendo, então PARE DE CUTUCAR!"

"Ahhhhnnn... Você ainda ta bravo comigo?"

"É lógico que estou bravo! Passei uma noite de cão nessa enfermaria e a culpa é sua!"

"Ahn... Não faz assim..."

"Faço como eu quiser! Unf."

"..."

"Lilly?"

"..."

"Lilly! Para com esse biquinho AGORA!"

"… snif …"

"Não adianta eu não vou ceder!"

"… snif snif …"

"Não adianta mesmo! Para com essa cara... Eu estou falando sério! Tudo bem... Você ganhou. Eu não estou bravo com você."

"Mesmo?"

"É...

"Verdade?"

"Humhum..."

"Verdade verdadeira?"

"É CARAMBA!"

Porta abrindo 

"Sr. Lupin, fale mais baixo! Isso aqui é uma enfermaria se o senhor não percebeu. Se o senhor fizer eu sair do meu escritório mais uma vez, vai se explicar com o diretor. Tsc tsc... Esses alunos que não respeitam os outros..."

Porta fechando 

"Remus Lupin, o queridinho dos professores fazendo baderna na enfermaria. Que coisa feia."

"O que você quer afinal?"

"Quando vão te liberar desse lugar?"

"Daqui a umas 2 horas... Porque?"

"Beleza! Ainda vai estar em tempo de pegar os bombons."

"Maravilha. Agora cai fora da minha cama que eu já recebi visitas suficientes por um dia."

"Oras... Não seja bobo. Quatro visitas não é demais."

"Não foram exatamente quatro visitas..."

"Eu, Sirius, Potter e Peter. A queda fez alguma coisa com a sua cabeça? Quem mais te visitaria aqui?"

Porta escancarada 

"Como está o meu fofinho lindo esta manhããããã?"

"Miriun, que surpresa!"

"Oh... Olá Lilly. Que bom que você veio ver o meu garotinho loiro! Ele parecia muito abatido essa amanhã. E olha que não o deixei sozinho um minuto desde o acidente ontem."

"Nem imagina o motivo de toda essa depressão... Porque tudo isso, Remmy?"

"Não é NADA, Lilly. Miriun, você está me apertando DE NOVO."

"Oh, desculpe fofinho cuti cuti. A Mimi vai tomar mais cuidado com você, ta bem fofuxo?"

"Tudo bem, Miriun... Você poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Qualquer coisa pro meu Remrem. O que é?"

"Eu queria estudar um pouco. Podia pegar o livro de História da Magia na minha cama, por favor?"

"Claro! Volto daqui a pouco, Lilly... Fique ai meu fofo que eu vou rapidinho trazer o seu livrinho."

Porta batendo 

"Cara, Lilly. Ela parece a minha mãe!"

"É... Ela realmente parece a sua mãe. Principalmente no que diz respeito aos diminutivos."

"Essa garota passou a noite inteira me bajulando e me dando beijos babados! O inferno não pode ser pior do que isso, Lilly."

"Anime-se. Pense que não pode ficar pior do que está."

"Eu não sei se isso é exatamente uma visão boa das coisas, mas estranhamente eu me sinto melhor."

"Perfeito. Os bombons devem estar chegando nos próximos minutos. Vou guarda-los até que você possa fazer a entrega pessoalmente."

"Pe... pessoalmente?"

"É! Pessoalmente, em pessoa, ao vivo, nas mãos... O que quiser."

"Quer dizer que eu vou entrega-los ao Sirius?"

"Lógico."

"Eu?"

"Não é você que gosta dele?"

"Remus Lupin?"

"É o seu nome."

"Ahn eu não vou não!"

"Lógico que vai! Eu não pedi cartão, mas se você quiser podemos por um e correr o risco de acontecer tudo de novo."

"Posso entregar no intervalo da aula de Feitiços e Transfiguração."

"Então está perfeito! É só me encontrar quando sair daqui e..."

Porta escancarada de novo 

"Remmyyyyyy! Eu adoreiiii!"

"Miriun? É... Adorou o que? O que o Remus fez?"

"Lilllyyyy! Olha o que o Remus me deuuuu."

"Oh Miriun. Que linda caixa em forma de coração. Aposto que tem bombons de cereja ai dentro."

"Acertou em cheio. Como sabia?"

"Pode chamar de intuição, apesar de que eu dou outro nome..."

"O Remmyzinho deixou a caixa em cima da caminha dele e armou toda a história do livro só pra eu achar a caixa sozinhaaa. Ele não é um doce?"

"É... Um doce até demais."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada."

"Então ta. Eu vou mostrar pras minhas amigas o que o Remrem me deu."

Porta batendo uma vez mais ¬¬ 

"Foi realmente uma idéia MARAVILHOSA, não por um cartão e evitar problemas, Lilly."

"Ah, cala a boca!"

* * *

**N/A: **Prontinho, o capítulo quatro ta ai. Finalmente. Estou adorando escrever e receber os reviews. É simplesmente maravilhoso olhar a caixa de mensagem do e-mail e ver aquela mensagem "Você recebeu um review".

Bem, muuuuuuuuuuito obrigadaaaa mesmo pra **Gi**, **Nadia** (sem manchinhas nessa fic, garotinha ¬¬), **Mo de Áries** (nossa, que maldade com o remmynho, hehe), **Nathi**, **Lu Hiei Harumi** (acho que o Sirius não sabe de nada... Mas é só um palpite. " Não sei ainda como anda a cabeça do moreno.) e **Hikary** (Prontinho. Nem demorou tanto, né? ).

Pois é, pessoal. E agora o que que o Remmynho vai fazer? Podem dar suas idéias. Eu deixo o Remmy sofrer ou tiro ele dessa tortura?

Por favor, reviews são muuuuito bem vindos.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo .


	5. Capítulo 5

"Remminho?"

"Hum?"

"Ta tudo bem?"

"Tudo."

"Assim... Tudo bem mesmo?"

"Humhum."

"Quer dizer... O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Aconteceu com o que?"

"Sabe... Aconteceu para "aquele" não estar aqui fazendo "aquilo"."

"Que!"

"A MIRIUN CARAMBA"

"Fala baixo! Eu não quero que o povo escute... Sabe, eu devia estar na enfermaria com ela, mas disse que ia ao banheiro."

"Então acho que está na hora de você voltar pros braços da mimi."

"Nem morto. Lilly querida, eu fui ao inferno e voltei vivo! Acha que eu quero entrar lá de novo? A Miriun está particularmente sensível e só sabe falar da sonserina doida que atacou ela num corredor do segundo andar. Acho que o nome era... Naria... Namea..."

"Nadia?"

"Isso! Hum... Tenho que escrever na agenda pra não esquecer de agradece-la um dia desses..."

"O que você fez com o meu Remmy?"

Olha pros lados 

"O que!"

"O meu Remmy nunca ia ficar feliz em ver uma pessoa se machucar!"

"Mas eu não estou feliz em ver ninguém se mach... Oh meu deus! O que fizeram comigo, Lilly?"

"Acho que isso é excesso de Miriun..."

"Eu quero voltar a ser o Remus doce de novoooooooo."

"Para de chorar! Isso só vai acabar quando resolvermos essa bagunça."

"Mas..."

"Você quer que a Miriun te esqueça, não quer? E quer que o Sirius te veja, não queeeeer?"

"Tecnicamente o Sirius me vê e..."

"Calado!"

"Sim senhora."

"Então vamos unir o útil ao agradável. Quando você conquistar o moreno, ele dá um jeito na situação sozinho!"

"Mas Lilly, isso pode demorar."

"Pode."

"Meses!"

"Sim"

"Anos"

"Talvez..."

"Eu NÃO quero passar anos aturando a Miriun!"

"E você tem opção desde quando?"

"..."

"O melhor que você pode fazer é entrar lá na enfermaria, dizer que tudo não passou de um engano e ignorar os olhinhos dela cheios de água."

"Pensando bem, eu já vivi tanto tempo... O que são mais alguns anos, não é mesmo?"

"É esse o espírito!"

"Nhé..."

"ENTRA NO ESPÍRITO REMMY!"

"Sim senhora!"

"Mas então... Eu tenho outra idéia pra fisgar o Sirius..."

"Você e suas idéias de novo!"

"Vai reclamar?"

"Não... Afinal quem se ferra sou só eu mesmo."

"Deixa de drama, Remmy! A sua vida já ta complicada sem ficar inventando motivo."

"Que bela visão das coisas..."

"Pois é... Então eu te trouxe isso!"

"O que é isso?"

"Uma poção do amor, oras. O que parece?"

"Um potinho com algo que um dia foi vivo. De qualquer forma, eu não vou dar isso para o Sirius!"

"Porque não?"

"Porque eu não quero que ele goste de mim assim!"

"Mas pensa... Ele vai gostar de você... Camisas sociaaaais."

"Não interessa! Além de objeto de desejo, ele ainda é meu amigo. Meu amigo! Não vou fazer isso!"

"E o que sugere, espertão?"

"Deixa comigo..."

"O QUE!"

"Deixa comigo. Vou fazer algo que eu já devia ter feito antes dessa bagunça toda começar."

_Porta batendo_

"Oh, Merlin... Espero que o Remmy saiba o que está fazendo."

* * *

**N/A**: Oooooooooooh, me desculpem pela demora. Eu juro que não queria demorar, mas vocês sabem, escola nova, provas. Enfim... Antes tarde do que nunca, né? Agora o Remmy não vai sofrer tanto, graças a sonserina doida. Isso é bom ou ruim? 

Muito obrigada a **Gi**, **Nadia** (sua sonserina maligna! Machucou minha personagem ¬¬. Agora o Remminho vai ter vida mansa... Ou pelo menos suportável xD.), **Uotani**, **Hikari**, **Não Interessa**, **Thatah** (o lobinho agora vai sofrer menos, pode deixar ), **Sam** (prontinho, aqui está a continuação. Espero que continue a ler, ok? ).

Nhai nhai... Qual a idéia maravilhosa que o Remmy teve, em? Huhuhu... Espero que seja melhor do que as que a Lilly teve.

Por favor, deixem revieews.

Quanto mais review mais rápido o próximo capítulo sai, huahuahuahua (chantagem emocional é uma maravilha).

Beijos e até o capítulo 6.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Sirius?"

"Hum?"

"É que... O que você ta fazendo?"

"Estudando."

"Como é?"

"O que você acha que eu estaria fazendo numa biblioteca a essa hora?"

"Tacando livros nos sonserinos?"

"Bela visão que você tem da minha pessoa..."

"Na verdade a minha visão da sua pessoa é um pouco... diferente."

"Que?"

"Nada não..."

"Então... O que você veio fazer?"

"É... Te ajudar!"

"Mas você nem sabia que eu estava estudando!"

"A verdadeira amizade não liga pra esses detalhes."

"Tudo bem."

"..."

"Remus?"

"Que?"

"O livro ta de cabeça pra baixo!"

"AH! Eu entendo a matéria melhor assim."

"Fala logo o que você tem, lobinho!"

"É que..."

"Sim?"

"Bem..."

"Humhum."

"..."

"Isso pode levar horas..."

"Aaaaah. Você acha que é fácil falar?"

"Não sei! Porque você não me diz o que é e eu descubro?"

"Tudo bem! É que... eu... eu... eu gosto de você!"

"Oh..."

"...Então..."

"Eu também gosto muito de você, Remmy!"

"Nãããão! Não é assim! Eu realmente gooosto de você, sabe?"

"Quer dizer..."

"Humhum..."

"Mas..."

"..."

"Você..."

"É..."

"E eu..."

"Sim."

"Mas... E aquela menininha? Ela não era sua namorada e tudo mais?"

"A Miriun? Ah não... Tudo isso é uma grande confusão. Ela pensa que eu gosto dela e eu não tenho coragem para desmentir."

"Mas..."

"Ela é um saco! Fica pendurada no meu pescoço o dia todo. É remrem pra cá, remmyzinho pra lá... Eu tinha vontade de me tacar pela janela!"

"Mas as janelas de Hogwarts tem pr..."

"EU SEI!"

"Quer dizer que você não gosta dela?"

"Pra ser mais sincero eu a detesto."

Minuto de silêncio 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Entendi!"

"Entendeu?"

"Claro!"

"E ai?"

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?"

"É! Você quer que eu finja que sou seu namorado e assim a Miriun termina com você, né?"

"..."

"Seja mais direto da próxima vez! Você quase me matou com essa história de "gostar"."

"Eh... Desculpa."

"Tudo bem! Então... Vamos lá?"

"Cl-claro."

"Você é muito devagar, Remmy."

"É... Sou mesmo..."

* * *

**N/A: **Oooooo, pobre lobinho que não se livra dessa agonia. Aposto que todo mundo pensou que o Sirius ia sair correndo pros braços do Remmy e seria tudo lindo. Hahaha... Mas nada na vida dele dá certo, lembra? Ta chegando a hoooora. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, se eu não tiver idéias malucas que estendam a fic.

Será que o lobinho loiro vai conseguir ficar com o cachorrão moreno? Ou vai voltar a olha-lo por trás dos livros? (musiquinha de suspense)

Pois é galera. Quem quer ver o próximo capítulo rapidinho levanta a mão e clica naquele botãozinho lindo lá embaixo escrito "Go".

Deixa eu agradecer senão não vou parar de falar tão cedo. Obrigadaaa **Nadia **(foi a última personagem minha que você atacou, mocinha!), **Reh** (Hahahaha... Foi o elogio mais original que eu já recebi xD.), **Thatah**, **Sam**, **Uotani **(Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Mas o que sua mãe e seu irmão estavam fazendo de tão silencioso?) e **Não Interessa**.

Então até o próximo capítulo, galera. Beijos.


	7. Capítulo 7

"Ei, você!"

"Eu?"

"Sim... Você é a tal de Miriun, não é?"

"E quem quer saber?"

"Eu mesmo, pirralha... Que idéia é essa de ficar dando em cima do MEU Remus?"

"Como assim SEU Remus? Ele é meu namorado, seu grifinório maluco!"

"Porque ele seria seu namorado podendo ME ter?"

"Porque eu não sei se você notou, mas... VOCÊ É UM GAROTO!"

"Mas um garoto muito sexy..."

"É... isso é inegável..."

"O que você está fazendo ai atrás dele, Remus?"

"Eh... Oi Miriun..."

"Que história é essa, Remrem?"

"É... Bem..."

"O Remus não quis te contar, sua goles tagalera... Mas eu e ele somos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos. Mas, sabe como é, todo o preconceito acabou por nos separar."

"Somos?"

"São?"

"Sim! E agora que eu resolvi enfrentar a tudo e a todos para estar com o meu loiro, você d-a-n-ç-o-u gracinha..."

"Isso é verdade, Remus?"

"Lógico que é, menininha irritante. Você acha que eu estaria aqui gastando meu tempo se não fosse verdade?"

"..."

"Duvido!"

"Como assim, duvida?"

"Sirius..."

"Duvido mesmo!"

"Miriun..."

"Você ousa duvidar de mim?"

"Acho q tem uma faísca saindo dos seus olhos, siri..."

"OUSO!"

"Ai, meu deus!"

"POIS BEM..."

Sirius puxa Remus e lhe dá um mega beijo.

"..."

"..."

"Ainda duvida, sua insolente?"

"Mas vocês..."

"Somos!"

"Então..."

"É!"

"Mas..."

"Isso mesmo!"

"O Remus é Gay? O.O"

"O mundo é cruel, queridinha... Agora cai fora que eu quero aproveitar o tempo com meu namorado a SÓS!"

Porta batendo e gritos desesperados pelo corredor.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei... Amadora."

"Sirius..."

"Sim, Remmy?"

"Como você fez isso?"

"É um dom natural, meu caro amigo... Mas agora aquela tagarela vai sair contando pro castelo inteiro."

"Você realmente se importa?"

"Você não?"

"..."

"Não se preocupe, só precisamos fingir por uns tempos na frente da Miriun."

"Ah."

"Mas, você fica uma gracinha envergonhado."

Outro mega beijo.

"Sirius..."

"Sim?"

"Porque..."

"Ah... Eu só queria saber se era realmente tão bom quanto foi da primeira vez."

"É bom?"

"Bem... É melhor quando a Miriun tá olhando..."

"Sei como se sente."

"Mas, vamos ter muito tempo para fazermos isso na frente dela."

"..."

"Agora, lobinho, o que acha de irmos para aquelas prateleiras no fundo da biblioteca, estudarmos transfiguração?"

"Porque eu tenho a impressão de que não vamos aprender nada?"

"Que pessimismo... tenho certeza que posso te ensinar muitas coisas, lobinho..."

Porta fechando.

----------------------------------------

**N/A: **Depois de muito muito tempo eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e escrever o final. Bem, perdão a todos aqueles que esperaram tanto tempo para saber como a história acabava.

É... Depois de tudo aquilo o lobinho merecia um final feliz, não acham?

Bem... É aqui que acaba. Então muito obrigada a **Larissa, Necessitada, DW03, Athy, Miss Janne Poltergeist, Moony Ntc Nevue, Uotani, Srta Black, Reh Brown, Não interessa, Sam Crane e Thatah. **Os seus reviews que me incentivaram a escrever o final .

E a todos os outros que tiveram paciência de ler essa história. Mesmo que não tenham deixado reviews, meus sinceros agradecimentos.

Adorei escrever essa fic, espero que tenham gostado de lê-la.


End file.
